KOTLC One-Shots
by Foster-KeefeForever
Summary: Mostly Foster-Keefe. There will be Linh&Fitz also Biana&Dex. Those are my ships so don't complain when there's no Sophitz.
1. Chapter 1

**Foster-Keefe After Lodestar**

***LODESTAR SPOILERS***

Keefe's POV

"Keefe?" Foster asked. I loved it when she said my name like that. Like it was something important. Like _I_ was something important.

"Hmm?" I replied. "I uh was wondering what emotion you were feeling from me when I first enhanced your ability." Foster finally says. I can't help but feel a mischievous smirk cross my face.

I knew she liked me before, because it was hidden in all her other emotions. But when I first held her hand when she manifested as an Enhancer I felt an overwhelming wave of love from her. And for her.

"So." She says, "You gonna tell me?" "Well actually..." I start. "I was gonna wait until later but I guess I could tell you now." Foster leans forward in anticipation. Wow was she adorable. And beautiful.

But she thinks she knows what I felt. And I'm pretty sure she thought right. So. Yes. I answer: "Love. A whole butt-ton of it. Like, so overwhelming I almost drowned." She looks down at her feet and her cheeks flush.

"Ooh! I made Foster blush! My favorite game! And I'm the champ." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But hey, Sophie?" I ask, actually using her first name. "Is it true? That you like me?"

"No its not Keefe... I-I love you." You didn't have to be an Empath to know she was glad to get that off her chest. Or to know how absolutely ecstatic I was.

"Well..." I say, "I love you too."


	2. BaseQuest (Biana&Dex)

**WILL BE SPOILERS**

Biana's POV

Dex and I were, once again, paired up for base quest. Keefe always chose Sophie on his team. I was aware Keefe had a crazy-huge crush on Sophie, and it had hurt at first but... Now i don't care as much. I secretly assume Sophie has a crush on Keefe and i'm okay with that.

During their time together with the Black Swan **(A/N sorry if that's too much of a spoiler but I was trying to mellow it out so I didn't share too many of the books' secrets...)** Biana had developed feelings for the cute strawberry-blonde boy with striking periwinkle eyes named Dexter Dizznee.

Before I ran to catch up to him (boy was he fast!) I checked my reflection in a puddle. I made sure my hair was in its usual perfect dark curls and my tunic was matching my teal eyes well.

I know it's super terrible to be worrying about boys when we were still being threatened by the Neverseen but... I just can't help it.

When I catch up to Dex he's standing next to our lake and says, "Biana, I need to tell you something." "Sure Dex. You can tell me anything." I assure blushing, "I have something to tell you too." Now was the time to tell him.

"Okay," he starts, gathering courage, "I've kinda like you since I made the double air thingy." He had lost his geekiness... how cute. "Well Dex," I say blushing a deep pink, "I've felt the same for a while." We both just stand there and grin like goofs. I stand on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

Next thing we know Keefe comes out of the forest, his perfectly styled-yet messy blonde hair now showered with leaves, hollering "WE WON! FOSTER-KEEFE IS UNSTOPPABLE!" As he grabs our wrists and hugs Sophie in triumph.

Sophie has a huge dork grin on her face and as we head in for mallowmelt she transmits "You will tell me everything later when we go to bed." I giggle as we all settle in for mallowmelt.

 **A/N I didn't cry as much for this one, or really at all, but don't worry I was still pained. But this one I'm not AS passionate for, but I do love Biana &Dex... I think it's perfect... but not more perfect than Foster-Keefe... nothing is even close to being as perfect as Foster-Keefe. Thank you ***bows and exits*** Also I will try to update every day. I'll try! Maybe twice a day when I can. Sometimes every other day. It depends. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everglen (Fitz &Linh)**

 **A/N sorry. I know that my story formatting hasn't been great. I'm on my phone and it's not working great. (I don't have the app) I'm trying to make it better. Plz comment and tell me if it's better!**

Fitz POV

I knew it was her since the day we met. Sure Sophie was cute. But I know she loves Keefe and Keefe loves her. It was obvious. Plus, Sophie was like my little sister. But Linh. Her power was so incredible and she was beautiful. Even her personality was beautiful. And today will be the day i tell her how I feel about her.

"Hey Linh." I say with a small nervous smile. As I call her on my imparter. This was going to be tough. "Hey Fitz! Whatsup?" "Uhhh I was wondering if you'd meet me at Everglen today." "Of course." She replied. "I'll have to escape Tam but I'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the gate and I spot Linh shielding her eyes. Shoot. She's never been over and I forgot to warn her about the gates. Oh well.

I open the gates and she comes in giddily. "Hey Fitz!" She exclaims. She looks absolutely excited...

"I have something to tell you." We both say at the same time. She starts giggling. "You say yours first." She says. "No ladies first, I insist." Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Keefe. She glares at me and I say, "alright, alright." I look into her gorgeous eyes and then I stare at the ground.

"Wow." I say, "This is a lot harder than I thought. Okay I'm just gonna say it. I like you, Linh. Would you like to go out sometime?"

I wait what seems like hours. Her face lights up and she exclaims, "Of course Fitz! I've liked you forever."

We hear squealing and Biana appears out of nowhere. "Darn Vanishers." I mutter. "That was so sweet!" She squeals. We both just roll our eyes.

A figure then steps out of the shadows. Crap. Tam. "Hey Tam-" he cuts me off. "You. Me. We need to talk. Now." I groan and wave to Linh as she's pulled into a similar discussion with Biana. Except hers is 100 times better.

Oh Tam. This would be fun.

 **A/N I know some of you peoples ship Biana and Tam but I really don't see it. As a recap I will only be writing fanfics of these ships-**

 **-FOSTER-KEEFE (literally my life preserver)**

 **-Dex &Biana (call em' a ship name... just naming them like that makes me feel better. )**

 **-Fitz &Linh**

 **If you ship Sophitz I don't suggest these stories... or my page because I am VERY anti-Sophitz. Sorry if I disappointed you but... life will go on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**20 Questions**

 **Foster-Keefe**

 **A/N today I'll be updating twice! I got this idea from my friend, thank you for reading and the reviews!**

Sophie's POV

We were all at Everglen and had departed for bed. When we get to Biana's room she exclaims, "Lets play 20 questions!" "Okay." I reply. "Who goes first?" I ask.

"I will!" She practically bursts out. Oh no. She had to have some evil question. But the problem with elves is they played twenty questions in an odd way. At least from when I was living with humans.

They had one person ask twenty questions straight, and then vice versa. It sucks.

"Okay." Biana decides the game should start finally.

"Question one. Who do you like more Fitz or Keefe?" That one was a no-brainer. And Biana already knew the answer. She was a little cross when I first told her, but she likes Dex now.

But anyway, since she already knew the answer the next questions were going to be torture.

"Keefe." I answer.

"Yes hmm I see." She says. I roll my eyes. Oh, Biana. "Question two. Are you in love with him?"

"I dunno. Probably." My mind wandered to all the moments we've had together and I know I loved him.

"Okay. Okay. Question three. When are you gonna tell him?" That shook me a little. I wasn't ever planning on telling him. I didn't want to get rejected.

"Probably never." I answer.

"Wrong." Says Biana. "Wrong?" I ask. "Yes. You're telling him tonight. I told Fitz to get him in the hall when i give him the 'all clear'" "You told Fitz?" I ask.

"Yes I did. To help a friend." She states. Tonight...

All the sudden she yelps. "There's Fitz now! Go!" Fitz must've transmitted to her. I exit the room and take a deep breath.

****this is when the boys entered Fitz's room****

Fitz's POV

"Lets play 20 questions." I say. "Alright..." Says Keefe, who is so obviously suspicious. I've never suggested this game before. It was always him. "You know, since you were gonna say it eventually." I quickly add.

20 questions was how I found out about his crush on Sophie. Biana and I had a plan. We each agreed that on the third question we ask them when they're gonna tell the other. We'd both tell them wrong and say "tonight". I'd transmit to Biana and she'd let me open up my mind to her so she could give me the "all clear".

"I'll start." I say. Keefe was once again surprised. "Fine." he said. "Throw what you got at me." "I will." I say.

"Are you in love with Sophie?" I wasn't expecting that question to come out of my mouth. But apparently he was.

"Of course I'm in love with Foster." He states. "Alright." I reply.

"Question two... Do you think Sophie will be high on your matches list?" I ask. His confidence had faltered and he simply replied, "I hope so."

That sucks. He really does hope so. "Question three. When are you gonna tell her?" I was finally there. "Soon." He said. "Sooner than you think." I say. "Tonight you will." He stares at me in disbelief. I push him into the hallway and say, "Good luck!"

A/N I got this idea from a talk with one of my friends in Language Arts class. She also loves KOTLC. Thanks to her!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Dreams**

Grady and Edaline were with Elwin getting cured after the Neverseen's attack. Sophie was assured they'd be fine, but she was still a wreck.

 **A/N imagine that ^ just happened**

"Hey Foster can I come in?" Keefe asked, with a worried tone and a small beg. Sophie bit back her sobs and answered, "Yea sure Keefe."

Keefe opened her door and climbed onto her bed and intertwined his hand with hers. "They'll be alright you know." He states confidently. "I know," Sophie replied, "but I'm angry and depressed . Everyone is getting hurt because of me. I shouldn't even be here."

"C'mon Foster," Keefe managed, as a tear of his own was threatening to fall, "you make us all better. We need you. I need you." Keefe said the last sentence in a quiet very un-Keefe tone.

"Hey Sophie?" Keefe asked. It was the first time he had actually used her first name since... NO. She was not going to think about that. "Yea, Keefe?" She managed in a cautious voice. "I-I love you Sophie. From the first ride on Silveny I knew I loved you." He whispered, as if the world would disapprove.

Sophie stared at their still locked fingers and was shocked. But then she realized. It had been the thing her heart was trying to tell her for years now. She knew Keefe already knew what she was going to say before she did. But she needed to say it. "I love you too, Keefe."

Keefe stared at her in an unrecognizable way and then put on his trademark smirk and ruffled his hair as he said, "I know Foster. Empath."

Sophie blushed as Keefe said. "Huh. Team Foster-Keefe IS unstoppable." They sat in silence until it got dark. "Foster, you need to go to bed." "I know." Keefe brought her in closer and Sophie rested her head on his chest.

Before she fell asleep Keefe whispered "I love you so much Sophie. Sweet dreams. Sophie drifted off in her first peaceful dreamless sleep with a smile on her face and one thought in her head, "Everything would be okay as long as I have Keefe."

 **A/N this made me cry so hard I actually shed tears. This needs to happen in the next two books or I may just die... FOSTER-KEEFE FOREVER... Don't worry I WILL post tomorrow. And I have** ** _plenty_** **more ideas. But.. If you have an idea I could work off of that'd be great! Just message me and it'll be in my story at one point! Thanks for reading! I also love getting reviews no matter negative or positive (try for the positive though!). Thanks so much again until next time... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday**

Foster-Keefe

Sophie POV

I was lost in thought thinking about my birthday. And Keefe. But mostly my birthday. I know elves don't celebrate birthdays but it just felt odd. So my friends had decided to throw me a party. Everyone had agreed they'd get me a present. I was hoping my present from Keefe was great. But as long as I got a present from him… I knew it would be great.

It was still a little before I had to go to Everglen so I decided to hop in the shower. After a while of letting the warm water sooth me I knew I had to step out. I go to my closet to find a dress for the party. I don't like dressing up but I knew I had to. I pull out one of the red dresses Edaline had bought me. It was just above the knee and it had spaghetti straps. I pulled it on. When I put it on I had a flashback to the day of the Aurenflare **(A/N is that how you spell it? I forget)** when I came down and the boys (especially Keefe) gaped at me.

It was finally time to head to Everglen as I heard the door to my bedroom open. It was Sandor. "Mr. Sencen would like to speak to you." He squeaked. For a 7-foot tall goblin he had a very high voice. "Let him in." I tell Sandor. He exits the room and mere seconds later a nervous-looking Keefe is at the door.

"Sup Foster?" "Hey Keefe." I say. "What're you doing here?" "Well.." He says, "Two things. One: I wanted to bring you to Everglen and two: I wanted to give you your present early.

"Okay." I say excited. A few months ago Biana (and Keefe) helped me realize I had a huge crush on Keefe. Surprisingly he hasn't found out yet, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

Keefe walks up close and plants a kiss on my lips. I gasp, and then sink into the kiss. When we broke apart he said, "I don't know if you knew, Foster, but I'm in love with you. And well… You're in love with me." All I can do is smile and blush as he pulls me to the Leapmaster to go to the party.

Suddenly everyone else's gifts seemed a lot less important.

 **A/N I got the birthday idea from my friend. But only the part about the birthday. Every thing else was completely my idea… Except for the kiss. Like I said… I'm still accepting ideas… And requests to write another Biana &Dex or Fitz&Linh. Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Scroll**

Sophie's POV

Biana finally did it. She annoyed me enough and I sucked it up and did it. I got my match making scroll.

Biana insisted we open them together, so after we received them we headed to Havenfield so, as Biana says, and I quote, "no nosy boys to get their hearts broken."

When we get to Havenfield we sit on my bed, facing each other getting ready to break the seal. Then out of nowhere Biana yells, "Wait!" "What?" I say, confused. She then puts on a huge mischievous grin and asks, "Who do you want on your list." I knew who I wanted but I wanted to hear her say who she wanted first. "Fine." She finally says after I beg. She looks down in embarrassment and says, "Dex." "Awwww!" I squeal. I mean seriously they were basically meant for each other. The Vacker and Dizznee star-crossed lovers.

I then (and very embarrassed to do so and be open about my feelings for once) tell her who I want on my scroll. She looks shocked then starts yelling about some "match made in heaven" which is supposedly him and I.

"Okay." She finally says after she's done yelling. "It is time."

We pick up out match making scrolls and we both gasp. I say, "Trade." And we do. We look at each other's list and squeal. "I knew it!" She yells. As I am rolling around in (happy excited) laughter.

When she finally leaves I look down at my scroll one more time before hailing the very boy I wanted on my scroll, and who was also my number one. "Show me Keefe Sencen."

 **A/N ***** squeals***** I'm so excited and I wrote this story! OMG that made me so happy. Let me know what you think. I feel that was one of my best stories yet! **pumps fists in air like Keefe** yes! Thanks for reading! sorry I didn't update in like** ** _forever_** **but I'll make it up and update thrice today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Calendar**

 **A/N this is based on a song by Panic! At The Disco called the calendar. (Well based mostly on one line of the song)**

 _"I will come back to life, but only for you."_

Sophie's POV

I had felt so weak, about a year ago, after the downfall of the Neverseen. Keefe had been hurt terribly. I sat by his bed crying for days, weeks even. Bullhorn was screaming for a long time, until he had laid down by Keefe's side. I cried even harder.

"Sophie." Keefe says in a choked raspy voice.

"Yes Keefe?" I manage to say through a sob. It was the first time he had said a word and it was my name. He looked on the verge of death, and it had shook me hard.

"I love you Sophie. And I promise. I will come back to life. But only for you." He then falls back asleep, and Bullhorn jumps off his bed screaming again. Elwin runs back into the room, flustered, and proud. He then runs around feeding Keefe about a million elixirs.

Through all the chaos I whisper, "I love you too, Keefe."

All the sudden Keefe wakes up and says, "Really?" And I say, "Yeah."

At that moment Bullhorn stops screaming.

A few weeks later Keefe is all cured and well. Ever since then our group of friends have had a nice, peaceful, worriless school year. And yes, Keefe and I are together. And we're about to get our match making scrolls.

 **A/N that physically and mentally brought me pain. Tears were shed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do**

Dex's POV

Just another boring day at Slurps and Burps.

Just another day left to my thoughts.

Just another day to think about the girl that could never love me back. I'm a Dizznee after all, how could I think it would ever work out?

True, I could never like the family in general. They were all perfect, and pretty much celebrities. Her dad and mom were alright. They were nice enough. Not nearly the stuck-up nobles I thought they'd be. Don't get me started on her oldest brother. He betrayed. But her other brother, Wonderboy, please.

So yes. I'm in love with Biana Vacker. She crosses my mind almost every free, waking hour, like these, where I am left with only my thoughts.

All the sudden my thoughts are interrupted by the familiar belching noise of the door.

I see an extremely familiar face coming towards me at the register. Not only familiar, but beautiful. Her flawless skin and face surrounded in a well-tamed mass of long brown hair, with two of the most perfectly teal eyes in the world. If only the same eyes didn't belong to Wonderboy.

"Hey Dex." Biana says. "Hey Biana, what's up?" "I was bored and I thought I'd come over here." Since when was Biana ever bored? She was always shopping, or hanging with Sophie. Sure, Sophie might be busy, but did the stores run out of clothes or something?

"Okay." I say, "Cool. Would you like to come with me to my lab?" Her face lights up as if that was the only thing she had wanted to do in the world. "Ooh that would be great!" She exclaims.

I lead Biana to my lab and settle into a chair across from hers. She's studying the room too intently to see me push away and hide the notes I had been writing her, to tell her that I liked her.

"This place is cool." She says. I look around at the lab I thought was anything but cool, looking at it through her eyes and say, "Yea, I guess it is."

Biana's POV

I'm not really sure why I came. Of course I like him, but if he knew he'd shrug it off, muttering something about "Vackers".

As I look around the room I catch him shove something away. I choose to ignore it, because Dex would have a good reason to hide something from me.

I finally break the awkward silence and say, "This place is cool." He looks around the lab, as though he's never seen it before, and I look of realization crosses his face. "Yea, I guess it is." He says.

I smile warmly at him as he leans to pick up a broken gadget from the floor. He starts fixing it and I just sit and watch, not knowing what to do.

I'm left alone with my thoughts, and all I can think about is the adorable boy sitting across from me.

People say that I have perfect eyes, but looking into his periwinkle eyes I realize that everyone who must've said that has never looked at his eyes. His strawberry blonde hair constantly falls into his face and he is having to constantly swat it away. I can see the light freckles dotting his nose and the look of concentration on his face.

After a while of this he flashes a triumphant smile and says, "Finished!" I ask him what it was and he goes into a long explaination that makes no sense whatsoever.

He gets up to place it on his desk and I get up to get a closer look, but as he's turning around and I'm making my way to his desk, I trip on a loose piece of who-knows-what and land right on top of him.

He's pinned to the ground with me right on top. His face starts turning red and I know mine is doing the same. I don't know what I was thinking, but I guess lost in the moment I lean down and kiss him.

Not a meaningless peck on the lips but a more passionate loving kiss that says everything without saying it.

We pull away and quickly stand up and he looks at me and says, "What was that?" I reply with a full-blown explaination about my feelings. I explain how I'm hopelessly in love with him but I know he doesn't look the same. His face falls and he says, "I can't believe you think that I don't feel the same."

I look at him in shock and I say, "You do?"

And he puts on a smile and says something he says two years later.

"I do."

 **A/N fangirling so hard! That was so adorable and hard to write without screaming or squealing or throwing something.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Always Come Back**

Keefe's POV

"Keefe, stop. It's too dangerous. Let me go," Foster pleads as I'm checking all of my concealed weapons one last time.

"Foster, this is a stealth mission, and let's face it, you're really clumsy. I also know a lot of places within the Neverseen's hideout so I should come up with something good."

"This isn't going to change anything from the past months, Keefe, they destroyed everything."

"We can never be to sure," I say unenthusiastically, just as worried as she was. Well maybe not quite as worried as she was.

She was standing in the corner of the bare room we were on, to be my departing party. Her beautiful brown eyes glittered with worry in the dim lighting, and she was nervously tugging out loose eyelashes.

"Foster, I'll be okay, I got this."

"Keefe," She says, "What about last time? You almost died. Do you understand how scary that was for me?"

I look down at my feet remembering the blazing fires that surrounded me.

"That won't happen this time," I say, determined.

"What if you don't come back?" She whispers.

"Foster, as long as you're here I'll always come back."

She lets out a sigh and walks over to where I was standing. She gives me a hug and whispers, "Good luck." She pulls away and walks towards the exit and as she puts her hand on the handle, she says, "Before you go, I just wanted to say that I love you." And with that, she turned and left.

This was going to be one heck of a mission.

 **A/N OMG guys I'm soooooooooo sorry I was really busy, and honestly, I totally forgot that I had this account because I've been doing so much on Wattpad. I'll try to be better. Thanks for all the nice comments :).**


End file.
